Roger Wulfsson: The Wedding of the Century
by chadtayor020
Summary: A ghost and a halfa. A union that many seem to be concerned with. Can love weather the trials? (The main characters are all OC's, namely the son of Wulf and the daughter of Danny and Sam)


**Roger Wulfsson: The Wedding of the Century**

**Chapter 1**

The ghost looked at his reflection in the mirror. It showed a tall, thin yet powerful pale man with black hair and brown eyes. It was the form he had when he wished to look human. The form that he had used for years; and the one that he knew his fiancé loved truly. _Life, there is truly no logic in it. _About eight months ago Chloe's brother Jack had managed to foil a jailbreak…and get the fact that he and his siblings were Danny Phantom's children out in the open. Six weeks later some paparazzo hack had figured out that Roger was a ghost.

Roger turned to get dressed in the suit he bought to attend the party he was going to with Chloe. It was well fitted, black, double breasted, and he hated it almost as much as he did the media that was constantly bothering him and Chloe. Some just wanted a story, others had some agenda. The ones with an agenda acted like their love was wrong somehow, an abomination. Because of them, Roger had to take a citizenship test and get a green card, to live in the same town he had lived in for two years before people found out he was a ghost! Roger put those thoughts behind him as he got dressed then turned to see another ghost was in his apartment.

She was female, green skinned and unnaturally blue eyed wearing what looked like a librarian's uniform. "Hello," the ghost said in an oddly seductive voice. "I know why you're here," Roger told her. Ever since he and Chloe had helped defeat a weakened Pariah Dark, many female ghosts had come to try to proposition him. Some wanted to be his lover; others just wanted to have his children. His answer to both had always been, 'no'. "Why do you not wish for me? Humans are so weak, do you really think that the Phantom girl can satisfy you?" the ghost told him, coming closer. Roger gently pushed her aside as he went to get his cologne on. "I don't need her for that. I love her; I'm going to marry her in a week, so just leave me alone, please."

The ghost pouted and said, "Why can't you take me for a concubine then?" "Because, Chloe would not approve, humans in this country don't approve, and I don't care for you at all," Roger told her. The ghost pushed herself against him; Roger ignored his baser instincts and said, "Leave." "May your body fail you on your wedding night!" The ghost yelled as she left him alone. _Better than the challengers. _Other ghosts that came after Roger wanted to fight him and defeat him for prestige and the fame it would bring them to defeat the ghost that had beaten Pariah Dark. Chloe also had that problem, but she was more than powerful enough to defeat all comers. Roger finished getting ready and flew down to the street to wait for the limousine Chloe would come in. Roger suddenly smelled another ghost and looked up to see a masked ghost that looked like a robber flying down to him swinging a crowbar.

"Bring it!" Roger yelled as he transformed into his true form. His pale skin turned green, his brown eyes glowed red while his suit was replaced with an open sleeveless vest and black pants with combat boots, his teeth became fangs and hands turned into claws with black Celtic spirals on the back and red Celtic knots on his arms, and his green wolf tail showed. Roger flew up and dodged the first three attacks then clawed his opponents arm off. "Give up now, or I'll beat you with this!" Roger yelled; brandishing the ghost's own severed arm in his face. "I give, I give!" the ghost screamed, then Roger grabbed him and clawed open a portal into the Ghost Zone. "Beat it," Roger growled and the ghost took his arm back and entered the portal which closed behind him. Roger sighed and turned back into his human-like form and smoothed out a few more wrinkles as he waited for Chloe's limo.

Five minutes later the limo was there and the driver got out and opened the door for Roger. "Thanks," Roger said, "Not at all, sir," the driver responded. Inside the limo he saw Chloe in one of the most ravishing outfits he had ever seen her wear. It was a sleeveless red dress that showed enough of her to make him pause, but not too much, and small slits on the sides of her legs that reached up to her knees. Roger smiled as he came forward and gave his fiancé a kiss, "You look amazing."

"I know," Chloe said in a voice that dripped with seductive promise. She returned the kiss then Roger got buckled up. "Wish we flew there," Roger told her. "I know, same here, but, we have to make a good impression," Chloe told him. Roger sighed and said, "How long will it be again?" "Until 2 in the morning, but I think I'll leave earlier, get my sleep before the PT exam tomorrow," Chloe reminded him. The Foley's Fighters had to be at the top of their game, and tomorrow they were going to have to see who could still do field work. The image of Chloe sweating through the PT thing suddenly sprang to Roger's mind. _One more week, and she'll be mine. _Chloe must have read his intentions on his face because she said, "One more week." "Why wait?" Roger asked as he phased through the seat belt and approached his fiancé. "Don't," Chloe asked him, and then saw the small fear in her eyes. _She still fears the Beast. We're engaged, and she still fears him. _

He had all but banished the Beast inside of him, but even now, three years after the Beast had taken over him and tried to rape the woman in front of him, its actions still affected them. "Alright," Roger said, and kissed her on the forehead before going back to his seat. He noticed a wet bar next to him and took one of the drinks and gulped one down. "Toss me one, I think I'll need it," Chloe told him, and Roger tossed her a small bottle of vodka which she downed in one go. "This party is going to be terrible," Roger told her. "I know, but Mom's flu won't let her go, and Dad won't go without her. Jack's too preoccupied with getting ready for the kids to arrive, and Jerry's not coming home for three more days. Someone had to go," Chloe reminded him.

"And you're dragging me along for moral support," Roger said. "Pretty much," Chloe agreed, just as they arrived. The driver opened up Roger's door and Roger told him, "I'll open the lady's door, if you don't mind," as he passed a fifty to the man. "Very good sir," the driver said. Roger walked to the other side of the limo, cameras and cell phones were already taking his picture as he opened the door for Chloe. Chloe and her fiancé wrapped their arms together as they walked into the hotel reserved for the party. "An award for taking care of your home," Roger said, that's what they were getting on behalf of Sam, Chloe's mother. "If you must see it that way," Chloe said as she presented her invitation to the guard. "Welcome, Ms. Fenton," he said as he let them pass.

**Chapter 2**

"I feel underdressed," Chloe stated when they saw all the people there. Every other person had some strange abstract design on their clothing which still faintly smelled of the plant material used in the construction. Several people had spinning circular designs integrated that actually spun when the person moved. "So glad I didn't eat before we came here," Roger said as he and Chloe smiled as the other party attendees noticed and one small bearded man raised a glass and said, "She arrives!" and all the other attendees cheered. Roger and Chloe then had to go through a litany of people who wished to greet them with a toast, some greeted them with a hug and light kisses on the cheeks, and others shook their hands.

Then to Roger's horror, one of them asked the question EVERYONE asked him now it seemed, "What is it like to be a ghost?" The man who asked was a platinum blonde haired man whose hair was the shiniest hair he had ever seen on a human male. _Stay calm, ignored the fact that you want to eat this guy's bones while he still has them, _"Simple. At least it was before I left the Ghost Zone. I had a humble cave and a full library of books on numerous subjects in a bookshelf I carved myself. I played music on the guitar, went to school here at Casper High with Chloe and her siblings, fought the occasional ghost." "Why'd you leave?" _As if I'd tell anyone I didn't trust about that night and the months afterward. _"Personal issues I don't have to explain." The platinum blonde man left and Roger looked around, he needed a drink. The only good thing was that Chloe seemed to be managing just fine.

He spotted a server with a plate of champagne glasses. Roger took two and downed them both. A rather tall, muscular woman who reminded him of Jack's wife April in her muscle tone then asked him, "Mr. Wulfsson, can ghosts die?" Three other people heard that and came closer and asked, "Yes, tell us, can ghosts die?" _God damn people and their curiosity, _"They can if they are damaged enough." "How damaged?" the muscular woman asked. "It depends on the ghosts. Most ghostly beasts die like a creature from the human world if their spine or brain is damaged. Higher evolved ones can die if significant portions of them are separated or destroyed." Roger then excused himself from them, _it's like they want to know how to kill me! _A regular sized man with a beard then asked, "Tell me sir, what do ghosts eat?" _Something simple, yippee, _"For the most part, ghosts eat what humans eat, only from the Ghost Zone; vegetables, fruit, animals, other ghosts, and sometimes human world food. It's something of a delicacy in the Ghost Zone." The man nodded then asked, "Pardon me for asking, but do ghosts need to use the restroom at all?" _What the fuck is it with the human obsession over waste and its disposal!?_

Roger took another sip of champagne before saying, "Depends on how much was eaten. A ghost's digestive system is much more efficient than a humans, at least 90% to 98% of what is consumed is turned into energy. It can take anywhere from a week to a year before the waste needs to come out." Roger then left the man and headed for the table where the food was. He noted that all the food was vegetarian, _all this, and I can't even sink my teeth into some meat, just my luck. _Roger sighed and looked around for Chloe, _one more week, and we'll be together, forever. _He knew that that sounded naïve, but to him, it was as real as he was. _Seven days, _Roger snapped out of his revelry when he heard music come on and Chloe suddenly appeared behind him. "You remember how to waltz, right?" she asked as they started dancing.

"Hard to forget; your Mom was quite the instructor," Roger said as they started getting into the rhythm better. "What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty!" "Be nice, these are some pretty important people," Chloe told him. Roger snorted and said, "Then why do they ask about a ghost's bathroom habits?" Chloe had to bite her lip a little to keep from laughing. She then had a shock when Roger went for a dip then snapped up again. "You're certainly enjoying this," Chloe said. "Why shouldn't I? I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the human and Ghost Zones, and I shall marry her in a week," Roger's hand went a little low and he pulled her in a little closer. He took a moment to hear her heart speed up with excitement, _such music! _"Is that your…" Roger just winked and smirked as he let some space come between them and they continued dancing.

"Why do you always tempt me?" Chloe asked him. "It's just my natural charisma I guess, and I just want to make sure that you want it just as bad as I do," Roger responded. "I do, I'm just nervous, alright. I've never had sex before, and Mom told me that her first time hurt a whole lot. I'm worried about that." "You who battle ghosts and face danger everyday are afraid of a little pain. Ironic to say the least." "Shut up." Chloe smiled as she said that though. _A week away from the wedding and we're already arguing about sex. It must be love. _The music suddenly stopped playing and Chloe got a mischievous look in her eye as she walked up to the DJ and said, "Attention, attention please." Everyone turned to look at Chloe, "My fiancé would like to perform a song for us." _Oh God, if you can hear me, what did I do to deserve this? _

Roger cleared his throat and said, "I need a guitar." Chloe snapped her fingers and a man came and handed him a guitar. Roger looked at Chloe; _you planned this from the start. Sheesh, our life together is going to be REALLY fun at this rate. _Roger tuned the guitar until he was satisfied then thought up a song to play, _I need to rock out anyway. _Everyone made room for the ghost and he started playing:

**Falling Inside the Black copyright owned by Skillet**

_Tonight I'm so alone; this sorrow takes a hold,_

_Don't leave me here so cold._

_(I never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life,_

_I've waited all this time; I've wasted so much time._

_Don't leave me alone!_

_'Cause I barely see at all!_

_Don't leave me alone!_

_IIIIII'mmmmm!_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Falling inside, falling inside…the black._

_You were my source of strength, I've traded everything,_

_That I love for this one thing,_

_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this, can't hear me scream in this abyss,_

_And now I wish for you my desire!_

_Don't leave me alone!_

_'Cause I barely see at all!_

_Don't leave me alone!_

_IIIIII'mmmmm!_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the Black, Black, Black,_

_(Falling inside the Black)_

_(Slipping through the cracks)_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the Black, slipping through the cracks,_

_Falling to the Depths can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black!_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the Black!_

_Can you here me?_

_Falling in the Black!_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside!_

_Falling inside!_

_Falling inside!_

_The Black._

For three seconds after the final note ended everything was silent. Then everyone cheered at once and Roger smiled at Chloe. Then someone screamed in terror and Chloe's Ghost Sense went off. "Damn it," Chloe muttered as she went Ghost. Her dress was replaced with a long sleeve black and red tank top with a red glove and a black glove on both hands and red and black pants with red boots as her black hair turned white and her blue eyes glowed green. Roger transformed once again into his true form, and looked up to see six ghosts heading straight for him and his fiancé.

Chloe sent an explosive energy disk at the ghosts, separating them into two groups. Roger roared as he charged at the three closest to him. One looked like a western gunslinger, while the other two looked like minotaurs. The gunslinger ghost fired off, Roger dodged the shots and was soon on him. Before the gunslinger could react Roger stabbed him through with his claws and kicked him back. He then turned and just barely caught one of the minotaur's pair of horns before it could gore him. Roger dug his heels in and forced the minotaur's head down at the same time as he raised his knee.

Roger kneed to minotaur ghost's head 3 times before throwing him into the other one as it tried to charge him, spearing the first on the second one's horns and forcing them to fall from the weight. Roger then jumped on top of the second one's back before it could get up, forcing it down. Roger turned to see Chloe grab one of her attackers that looked like an ectopus and swing it around to batter a second one that looked like a bush with arms and legs. Chloe let it go to deliver a devastating ghost ray to the third one that looked like a lizard man, knocking all of her opponent's out. Chloe then patted herself and then said, "Damn, I forgot to bring my Thermos. Roger?"

Roger nodded and clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw the minotaurs into it, same with Chloe's defeated opponents. He then grabbed the gunslinger by the throat and quietly threatened, "If I ever see you or your friends again I will hunt every last one of you down and eat you!" The gunslinger nervously whimpered as he saw the fangs in Roger's mouth before he was thrown into the portal that closed as soon as he was in. Chloe and Roger returned to their human forms, well his human-like form and her human form anyway, and Chloe asked, "Is everyone alright?" "We're all fine Ms. Fenton, but I think that we should continue to the award and then end the party early," the short bearded man said. Chloe nodded and the small bearded man clapped for a man to arrive and hand him a black cube, 12 inches by 12 inches by 12 inches. "On behalf of the Transient Guests of Earth it is my honor to present to you the Crystal Tree in recognition of all the hard work that Samantha Fenton has done on behalf of the natural world."

The Crystal Tree looked quite impressive and Chloe gently took it and said, "I accept this award on behalf of my mother who couldn't make it tonight, and urge the Transient Guests of the Earth to continue your good work to protect our environment. Goodnight." With that Chloe put the Crystal Tree into its case and together with Roger they left the building. More paparazzos took pictures of them as they got back into the limo and they headed first for Danny and Sam's house. Danny opened the door quietly and hugged his daughter before taking the award. "How's Mom?" "She'll be fine in the morning." Danny told his daughter then took the Crystal Tree.

"You two can stay in the guest room, I got some clothes you can wear," Danny suggested. Roger looked at Chloe who shrugged and went back to the limo to tell the driver he was done. The limo took off and the three of them silently flew up to the guest room while Danny went back to his room for some nightwear. Roger and Chloe kicked off their shoes and Roger took off the overcoat of the suit. Danny arrived and handed them their clothes then went back to bed. Chloe and Roger turned invisible as they changed, not wanting to go anywhere, yet still wanting to have some privacy. They went to bed, "Bonan nokton, Mia Malhela Princino." _Good night, My Dark Princess. _"Bonan nokton, Mia Bela Besto." _Good night, My Beautiful Beast. _

**Chapter 3**

Roger woke up while it was still dark. A quick look at the clock in the room showed it was 3 in the morning. Roger looked down at the still sleeping Chloe and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up and flying to his own apartment. Soon as he got there he took some meat from his fridge and micro waved it for a minute then ate it as it was. After this quick breakfast he got a shower and brushed his fangs before turning into his human form and changing into the green uniform of the Foley's Fighters along with the black combat boots and blue gloves that came with it. Seeing that it was only 3:30 Roger flew back to Danny and Sam's house and sat on their couch while he waited for them to wake up.

Around 4:30 he heard it start to rain. _I hope this lasts, AmityPark needs a good rain. _Roger always enjoyed the rain; there wasn't much of it in the Ghost Zone, aside from a few small islands where it constantly rained, or other islands where it rained occasionally. He never understood how people could hate it. Around Roger flew back to the guest room and lay down next to the still sleeping Chloe, waiting for her and her family to wake up so they could go to the Foley's Fighters HQ and go through the physical examination. Around 5 he heard Sam and Danny's alarm go off and Chloe started to stir. "Bonan matenon, Mia Malhella Princino," _Good morning, My Dark Princess,_ Roger greeted Chloe. She gave him a kiss and said, "Bonan matenon, Mia Bela Besto." _Good morning, My Beautiful Beast. _Chloe saw that he was already dressed and said, "Kial ne komenci matenmanĝon, dum mi disponas?" _Why don't you start breakfast while I get ready? _She suggested. Roger nodded and gave her another kiss before flying to the kitchen and looked around, _what's a good breakfast for four adults, two of them vegetarians? _He found some tofu-bacon-stuff and some unfertilized eggs and started to cook everyone's breakfast.

Around the time Danny, Sam, and Chloe were ready the food was prepared. "Wow, where did you learn to cook?" Sam asked her future son-in-law. "My music teacher, Ralph, he took me in after I left the Ghost Zone. Taught me how to fix up some decent human food while I stayed with him until I got my own apartment," Roger explained as they all sat down to eat. After breakfast Danny and Chloe got into their uniforms then the two halfas and the ghost all flew to HQ. Once they got there Danny and Chloe started to stretch in preparation for the Physical Exam. Around seven they were all ready to face the obstacle course for humans. Chloe's brother Jack was also there in exercise clothes, he wasn't a real Fighter, just a Deputy. Danny's clone/cousin Danielle was overseeing the Physical Exam. She looked at every Foley's Fighter present, put the whistle to her lips.

The whistle blew and they took off.

Roger, Chloe, Jack, and Danny ran as fast as they could, after running 200 yards they came across the dummies to simulate fallen comrades in need of evacuation. Roger picked his up and slung the 200 lb dummy over his shoulders and ran another 100 yards to where he had to drop it off. There was a table there and targets. Roger took aim and shot as fast as he could. To pass he had to hit at least 65% of the targets. Roger saw that he got 70% before continuing the run to a wall that he quickly climbed over. Another ten yards and he saw a taller wall to be climbed. Roger saw that Danny and Chloe were already past it and sped up the pace, hating not being able to use his true power, but relishing the challenge at the same time. Roger quickly climbed the wall and continued running, only to come across the rubble test. The point of it was to move the rubble and free two more dummies.

Roger moved as much rubble as he could to find the dummies and soon had one. He spotted Jack getting ahead with his own. Roger looked faster and found his second dummy and ran as fast as he could, the dummies weighed 330 lbs total. Roger ran and soon caught up with Jack. The two of them were neck and neck and ran faster to see who could get to the mud pit first. Roger got there 10 seconds before Jack and started to crawl through it, avoiding the barbed wire centimeters from his head. Roger saw Danny and Chloe had slowed down and it encouraged him to go faster. Chloe and Danny got up and continued running, Roger got there 15 seconds after and ran as fast as his ghostly muscles allowed….only to trip over a small fence that popped up suddenly. _Damn, forgot about those. _Jack raced ahead, jumping over fences as he went. Roger followed suit and finished the human Physical Exam five seconds after Jack.

Jack, Chloe, and Danny were 'sweating bullets' as humans said. Being a ghost, Roger couldn't sweat, but he did take a small energy bar on a table before he went out to the Ghost Physical Exam. Danny went Ghost, replacing his uniform with the black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and the DP symbol on his chest with white hair and green eyes. He entered the room for the exam and it was closed behind him. One minute later exactly he came out. Danielle then went in, her black hair turned white, blue eyes turned green, and her uniform became a long sleeve black and white tank top with the DP symbol, a white glove on one hand, black on another; and black and white pants with white boots. She went in and 65 seconds later came out. Chloe stepped up, her black hair turned white, blue eyes glowed green, uniform was replaced with a black and red tank top with a red CP symbol on it, red glove on one hand, black on the other, and red and black pants with red boots. She entered the room and three minutes later came out. "Are you alright?"

Jack asked his sister. "A little tired, that's all. You're up," Chloe told him. Jack nodded and his exercise clothes became a black jumpsuit with green belt, boots and gloves, a green JP symbol on his chest, black hair turned white and dark eyes became green. Jack entered the room and came out three minutes later, looking tired. "You okay?" Roger asked him. "I'll live, it's your turn," Jack told Roger. Roger nodded and assumed his true form, his skin turned green, ears became pointed; his brown eyes became completely red, his hands became claws, his tail showed, and his clothes became an open sleeveless vest and his pants turned black with matching combat boots. "Good luck," Chloe wished him as the door closed behind him. Roger carefully walked over, seeing the pieces of the robots the others had already destroyed.

_Fifty robots. They can fuck me up if I go easy on them. _Roger smiled, his fangs showing prominently, _finally, I can cut loose! _Roger ducked as a robot blasted at his head. Roger rolled forward and slashed the robot in two then grabbed the two halves and threw them as hard as he could into two others. _47, _Roger flew up to avoid the blasts of four others then went intangible. He got between them and ducked again, the four shot themselves. _43_, ten blasts rang out at once. Roger ran to them, dodging with every step before he was on them and slashed them to pieces. _33, _the rest of the robots appeared in full force. Roger flew around as fast as he could, dodging the fire. Roger then flew down and grabbed one of the robots and used it as a shield as he charged forward.

The ghost roared as he started to slash and kick at everything that moved with in reach, determined to destroy them all.

Roger took ten shots but was too wrapped up in the robotic slaughter to care. The last one Roger kicked it down then stomped its head in. Then the pain hit him. "SON OF A BITCH!" Roger took a moment to just yell it out then walked out of the room. "ROGER!" Chloe screamed when she saw his injuries. "You were too reckless, you can't just take it, you gotta think," Danny told his son-in-law-to-be. "What's my time?" Roger asked him. Danny sighed and said, "113 seconds, but that's not the point. The point is to destroy them with as little injury as possible." Roger sighed and said, "I can take it." Then a younger Fighter appeared, "Jack, I just got a call from the Hospital, your wife's going into labor!" "WHAT!" Everyone yelled; April wasn't due for another month! Jack went Ghost and blasted through the roof, leaving a huge hole in it that let the rain in.

"If I ever get that excited, slap me. Slap me HARD," Roger told Chloe as the rain poured in. "We're signing off, now!" Danny told them, and the three of them signed off on the duty, citing 'Family Emergency' as their excuse. They then went Ghost and flew out through the hole Jack made. "I'm getting your mother, you two go ahead to the Hospital," Danny told Chloe. Chloe and Roger nodded and flew off to the Hospital.

"I can't believe it's really happening," Chloe said as they flew. "You're going to be an Aunt," Roger said.

"Makes you think," Chloe said, giving Roger a look as they neared the Hospital. Jack had left a hole in the door. "You're parents are going to pay for a LOT of damages," Roger told her. Chloe just shook her head, "Jack, you're such an idiot."

**Chapter 4**

For the next several hours Roger and Chloe's family had to wait in the Hospital. April's father Gerald and step-mother Naomi were there as well, pacing the room. Jack was with April, helping the doctors. Danny and Sam looked calm, but Roger could hear their quickened heartbeats when he concentrated. The air was still, like the calm before a storm, everyone waiting to hear if April and the baby was alright. _Human medicine has reduced the death rate during childbirth in this country to 8 per 100,000. _Roger knew that statistic wouldn't be any comfort to anyone. Even with the best of health, the best medical care, like the humans say, shit happens. Chloe said that her and her brothers were all born with in minutes. April was an incredibly fit and healthy young woman, why was it taking her so long?

A doctor suddenly came out and said, "Who's here to see Jack and April Fenton?" Everyone who was sitting stood up and Gerald worriedly asked, "IS SHE ALRIGHT!?" The doctor remained calm in the face of the giant of a man who looked like he was one word away from going off. "Your daughter and the babies are fine," the doctor said. "BABIES!" everyone screamed. The doctor nodded, "Yes, she was carrying triplets. They're ready to see you, but please keep your voices down." Everyone somehow managed to be even more silent than when they were waiting as they went to April's room in the Hospital. Jack was holding two sleeping children and April was holding one. Jack and April had tears of joy in their eyes as they saw everyone come in.

Jack came forward and let Gerald hold one of his grandchildren. "That one's Jack Junior, I think we'll call him JJ," Jack told him.

"Hi JJ," Gerald said, and he passed the baby to Naomi. Jack then handed the second child to Gerald, "We'll call this one Cooper. He feels like a Cooper to us." Gerald smiled, "Hi Cooper," and then gave him to Naomi who had already passed JJ to Sam. Gerald then went to April and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before taking the third child from her. "What's this one's name?" Gerald asked his daughter. April smiled, and a small tear came down as she said, "June." Gerald whispered, "Hi June," and had tears streaming down his eyes as he kissed his granddaughter. Roger remembered that June was April's birth mother's name, killed years ago by a drug addict in a break-in. Eventually, all the babies were passed to Roger himself. He looked at them closely, they had darker skin than Jack that was lighter than April's, like most biracial children.

He could already see hints of Jack's features in them, despite how small they were. _It's, they're just like… _Roger quickly handed June to Jack then turned invisible and flew to the roof. The rain poured down on him and he looked up. _Why, why me? Why do I have to think about them now of all times? _Rain and a few tears fell off him as he looked around at the human world. _I chose this, for them. I made the right choice, didn't I? If I stayed, Father wouldn't have remained the Alpha, right? Then why do I feel like shit. _A voice called out behind him, "Kio okazas?" _What's wrong? _Roger looked at Chloe; she was clearly concerned for him. All of a sudden, it all cam crashing down on him, _she is my only family left!_

The ghost broke down sobbing and his fiancé hugged him close, "Mi forlasas mion familion. La sola familio mi iam havis." _I abandoned my family. The only family I will ever have. _"Mi neniam vidas ilin denove. Doloras tiom. _I may never see them again. It hurts so much. _Chloe just hugged him tighter, and let him cry into her shoulder.

**Chapter 5**

Roger woke up the next day and looked around to see that Desiree had come in. _Bitch. I still remember your part in what happened four years ago. _Roger didn't let his anger show; he instead casually went to his freezer and pulled out some steaks. "Hello, Roger Wulfsson. I have heard many tales about you," Desiree greeted. Roger saw that she didn't seem affected by his lack of clothes; he preferred to sleep in the nude. "You wish to have me," Roger bluntly stated. Desiree floated closer and her ghostly tail became a pair of rather shapely legs. "One as powerful as you deserves an equal for a wife. That Phantom girl is not your equal at all. I on the other hand am, and I can give you much more than she ever can."

Roger slammed down on his baser instincts and paid attention only on the genie ghost's eyes, not her body. "True. My genes must be passed on by one who can ensure that my children are powerful," Roger then put the steaks into his microwave and turned it on. Desiree wrapped her arms around him from behind and started to rub her hand over his abs. "Surely if the stories I heard of you are half true, then that girl could never satisfy you. But you will find me more than capable of satisfying all of your desires," she whispered as her hand lowered. Roger grabbed it and turned around, he was done pretending.

"You think that I have forgotten?! I remember how you twisted my wish three years ago. I wanted one side of my personality to be in control, and you made sure that my worst side gained that control!" Desiree pulled her hand away from him, seeing how angry he was. Roger was faster than she expected and he grabbed her by the throat. "I should kill you for all the evil you did over the centuries. But I know something worse. I wish that you can never twist a wish to malevolent purposes ever again; and no matter how many wishes you grant, you will never gain an ounce of power from them for the rest of your existence!" "NO! I- I- must obey," a green cloud encircled Desiree as the magic took hold. When it dispersed Desiree looked weakened. Roger glared at her, no pity for her at all as he clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone. "Leave me alone. And never come back." Desiree slowly went in, unsure of herself now before Roger closed the portal behind her. Roger sighed then and ate his steaks before getting dressed in his ghostly clothing then turning into his human form and putting on his uniform.

Roger then flew to Foley's Fighters headquarters and sat at his desk. He spotted Chloe there already. They had to restrain their contact to a small 'Hi', the rules stated no intimate contact when inside the Headquarters between Fighters, and it was rigidly enforced. The rest of the day was incredibly boring and filled with paperwork for the first several hours when the phone on Roger's desk called. "Foley's Fighters HQ, Corporal Wulfsson speaking." "STOP DATING OUR WOMEN, GHOST, AND GO-" Roger hung up the phone. _Asshole, _so many humans were harassing him and Chloe it was getting annoying. For the rest of the day nothing special happened until Lunch. After eating Chloe whispered to Roger, "I think our first kid should be named Eve or James if it's a boy." Roger swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "No, James is a weak name for a boy. Ivan, Greta if it's a girl." "That's too weird, and an Ivan wouldn't fit in anywhere," Chloe told him.

"It's a good name, and there's no way I'm naming my first kid James." Roger told her firmly. "Care to bet on that?" Chloe smugly said. "What's the wager, and what are we doing?" Roger asked, smiling. "We'll spar over who names him, or her. Winner gets to decide," Chloe told him as she got up from the cafeteria table. Roger followed her and they parted ways at the lockers to change into clothes better suited for grappling. They met each other at the sparring room. No one else was there and they stood in front of each other. Roger got in a crouching stance while Chloe spread her legs and put her arms up. "No powers." Chloe told him. "Go!" Roger quickly went for a tackle. Chloe spun away and tripped him. Before she could get on top Roger jumped up and spun around, letting Chloe fall. Roger started to mount her but she quickly squirmed out of it and got him in an arm bar.

"You like having a part of me between your legs," Roger commented as he rolled away from her and sat up, pulling his arm up and getting on top of her. "You're not going to top often," Chloe informed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, then bent his arm and rolled to get on top of him. "This is an interesting view," Roger said, looking down her shirt. Roger then tried to move but she quickly spread eagled his legs and gained side control over him, tightly. Roger was helpless as she got up over his stomach and then pinned his arms down. Roger bucked hard but he knew he was beat. "Alright, you name our first kid," he told her.

"Ahem," Roger and Chloe looked up to see her Father, Danny, standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Um…it's not what it looks like?" Chloe said. "It looks like you just showed whose wearing the pants in this relationship," Danny said with a chuckle. Roger and Chloe looked at each other, and Roger shrugged. They got up and headed back to the lockers to get into their uniforms and headed back to their desks. For the rest of the work day nothing happened. They signed off and as soon as they left they went Ghost and flew up in each others arms, making out like there was no tomorrow. Not a care in the world, just a ghost and his fiancé.

They were rudely interrupted by a loud motorcycle engine. Roger and Chloe separated just in time as a glowing white chain wrapped around Roger's neck and pulled him away. Roger quickly phased through it and looked to see a grey skinned biker wearing a leather jacket with green hair and sunglasses. The biker said, "You're going down, Wulfsson. And I'm the one that's gonna do it." "You and what army, bitch!" Roger blinked when he realized Chloe said that. The biker smiled then whistled. 20 other bikers roared out of a portal, swinging chains and crowbars, yelling like demons. "I'll take the leader and the ten on the left," Roger said, and Chloe nodded before they both charged.

The first biker tried to brain Roger; Roger grabbed his crowbar and yanked him off his bike before clawing his arm off. Roger threw the arm at the second, distracting him enough to allow Roger to put his claws through his chest. Roger barely dodged a chain swung at him then flew after the biker and tackled him off his bike and head butted him once, twice, thrice, FOUR times before sucking him into his Thermos and doing the same to the first 2. Roger got on the bike and went after a fourth that was going after him. Roger drove it full speed and waited until the last second to jump off, the other ghost wasn't so lucky and looked like charcoal as Roger sucked him into his Thermos.

He then saw that Chloe had just taken out her fifth ghost and knock out a sixth with an explosive energy disk and a kick to the head. Four ghosts came after Roger all at once. Roger flew after the first and clawed his bike then dodged the second and kicked him off his bike. The third hit Roger with a crowbar, sending him flying. The fourth one tried to follow up but Roger dodged him and clawed his face off, sending him screaming to crash into the one who hit Roger. Roger sucked them in and tackled the last two before sucking them into his Thermos. Roger went flew straight at the leader only to fly headfirst into an ecto-shield.

The ghost laughed, "The name's Ryder, and you're my bitch, Wulfsson." Chloe blasted Ryder off his bike and Roger clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw him in. "You alright?" Before he could answer Chloe a chain wrapped around Roger's neck and pulled him into the portal and it closed as soon as he was in. Roger was then slammed hard into the rock of one of the numerous islands floating around the Ghost Zone. Roger got up and grabbed the chain and pulled it. Ryder pulled harder, and Roger responded in kind till both of them were straining with all their might. With a thunderous roar Roger pulled as hard as he could, snapping the chain and giving three quarters of it to him. Roger unwound it from his neck and swung it as hard as he could, only for it to bounce off another ecto-shield. Ryder flew forward, guarded by his shield. Roger dropped the chain and tried to stab the shield only to break his claws as the shield hit him hard, sending him flying into a nearby mountain.

"Soon as I'm done with you I'm going after that Phantom chick and show her what a real ghost is like," Ryder smugly said as he floated over to him. Roger stood up and licked the blood coming out his mouth. _Damn, guess I have to use it. _Roger stood up and chanted, "Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig, agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh crua le cruach!" His green skin turned red as every muscle and tendon stood in stark relief against it. The red Celtic knots on his arms turned green as the Celtic spirals on the back of his claws disappeared to reappear on his now white eyes where pupils would normally be on a human.

"Let's go!" Roger roared as he flew forward. Ryder flew straight at them. As they collided Ryder's ecto-shield shattered and Roger tackled his foe to the ground. Roger clawed away, wounding him bad to make sure he wouldn't forget it. "Now who's the bitch; bitch." Roger said as Ryder lost consciousness. Roger walked over to the chain and swung it over his left shoulder. It wrapped around him and turned green, making it his now. Roger turned back into his regular form and passed out.

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Roger noticed was the smell. _I smell Chloe; a lot of her. _The next thing he noticed was that he was in a blanket, and naked. Roger opened his eyes to see he was indeed inside his fiancé's apartment. "Ve estas vaka," _You're awake, _Chloe said as she entered the room. "Kiel longe mi estis senkonscia?" _How long was I unconscious? _"Dek ok horoj," _Eighteen hours_, Chloe told him. "Kiel Mi alvenas ĉi tie?" _How did I get here? _"Via Patro trovis vin kaj estis survoje al kaverno kiam li frapis en min. Li sekvis min hejmen kaj lasis vin sub mia zorgo." _Your Father found you and was heading for a cave when he bumped into me. He followed me home and left you under my care. _"Patro," _Father, _Roger whispered. _He still cares for me after all. _"Ĉu li diru ion?" _Did he say anything? _

"He left a message for me to tell you. I'll tell you after you eat something," Chloe told him, in a voice that meant business. Roger got off the bed, noting that his claws were in terrible condition, and seeing Chloe marvel at his nude form. Roger smirked as he said, "I'll need a nail file," and displayed his ruined claws. Chloe nodded; then blinked before heading to get the file. _If you like what you see now; wait till the honeymoon. _Thinking about it made his body start to react; Roger put a lid on those thoughts for Chloe's sake. She entered the room and handed him the nail file. Without further ado Roger set to fixing his claws.

As he fixed them he felt Chloe's eyes wander all over his body. After a half-hour he was done, "You have any meat, the bloodier the better." "Yeah, I keep some raw steaks in the freezer for this sort of occasion," Chloe said as she got up and faster than usual headed for her kitchen. Roger took a deep breath and smiled as he smelled Chloe's hormones in the air. _I could do her right now…NO! She wants to wait till __after__ the wedding! _Roger started to move and his body felt sore, _Damn, is it from the fight, or the power? Where the Hell is Clockwork when you need him? _Roger snapped out of it when he heard Chloe's microwave go off. Roger looked around and decided to cover up with the blanket.

Chloe handed him his plate and a knife and fork, "You don't have to serve me in bed you know." "I know; I just figured you might as well enjoy it at least once." Chloe told him. Her Ghost Sense suddenly went off and a green puppy ghost appeared. Roger glared at Cujo and growled at him. Cujo just sat there on the bed. "Stay away from me you little shit," Roger growled at Cujo. "Roger, seriously, why do you hate him so much?" Chloe asked as she picked Cujo up. Roger took a few bites of his bloody steak before answering. "You remember that necklace I gave you four Christmases ago?" "Yeah," "Cujo ate it." Chloe looked at the puppy which looked like it was reliving an unpleasant experience. "Jerry had to phase it out of him." "That's it?" Chloe asked.

Roger had some more of his steak before answering.

"No. You remember when we were kids and we just revealed to each other that I was a ghost and you were a halfa? We gave each other some presents that Christmas. I gave you my first carving of your Father, it was crap, and you gave me a book about treating people nice." "Yeah, I still have that carving in my closet," Chloe said. "That book, it was special to me. It helped me blend in among humans, and it was the first gift you ever gave me. That little shit tore it up." Chloe looked at Cujo and said, "You should go." Cujo flew through her window and they were alone again. "Shouldn't you be working?" "Dad pulled some strings; we've been on vacation as of 6 this morning." "For how long?" Roger asked, getting up and getting another steak from the freezer.

"Until after the honeymoon," Chloe said, taking note of her still nude fiancés butt. Roger put the steak in the microwave and asked, "Can you tell me the message my Father left you now?" Chloe cleared her throat and said, "Mia filo, vi elkreskis esti pli forta kaj pli saĝa ol mi pensis antaŭe. Vi elektis vian mortigu bone, kaj mi esperas ke vi estos benita kun multaj idoj. Se vi povas, bonvolu mi renkonte cxe Paŭzo Insulo, noktomeze." _My son, you have grown to be stronger and wiser than I thought possible. You have chosen your mate well, and I hope that you will be blessed with many cubs. If you can, please meet me at TruceIsland, midnight._

Roger didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Chloe did one of the most awful impersonations of Wulf he had ever heard, but the words expressed resonated in his heart. _He wants to see me, can I return to the Pack? _"He was taller than I thought, and he had more scars than I imagined," Chloe commented. Roger shrugged, "You can't stay Alpha in the Pack without the muscle to back it up. My oldest brother, Grandagarra, is even bigger. He can become Alpha now if he wished, but he doesn't want to challenge Father. Father may not be very intelligent by human standards, but he is old and wise in matters of running the Pack, and Grandagarra still wants him to teach him." Roger took out the steak and started eating it.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Chloe asked him. Roger winked at her, making her blush, "We're not doing that." "Alright, what's on TV?" Roger asked, "And where're my pants?" "Dryer, I'll get 'em, stay here." Chloe told him. _She's like a mother already. _Roger remembered his mother, Gretal. She was Wulf's second wife, the first was Magana. They got along fine as far as such arrangements went. He remembered what it was like when he had a more wolf like form, how his mother hummed as she bathed him. _I hope she and Chloe will get along fine. They're both strong willed females. _

Chloe came down and threw his pants and vest, "You go commando." "Yes, it's healthier than restricting them," Roger said as he put his clothes on. He then turned into his human-like form, still wearing the same clothes he wore in his true form. They sat on the couch and turned on the TV to see one of their least favorite commentators, Nathan Frost. Roger was about to turn it but Chloe told him that they would hear him out. Frost said, "I know that Danny Phantom saved the world thirty years ago, and in that time has used his powers, and influence, for the greater good, but the revelation that his own daughter is marrying a ghost of all things really makes you wonder about his motives. He fights ghosts, his DAUGHTER fights ghosts, and now she's marrying one?! We had a ghost, not a half-ghost, a GHOST walking among us for almost a decade and he didn't tell us.

"Who knows what this ghost did during that time that we don't know about?" "Now Nate," Frost's so-called co-host James McCready said, "Danny Phantom would have taken him down if he had broken the law at all. From what I've heard this ghost isn't even all that strong." "Yeah, but he's a lot stronger than us. I have a report stating that the ghost, Roger Wulfsson, can lift 123 tons. TONS! He can rip people apart at will with that strength, and not to mention those claws he has, which you can see in this picture." Nathan Frost showed a photo of Roger in all his more vicious glory battling a ghost. "Do we really want THIS here in our city?" Chloe turned it off and Roger stood up and headed to get his boots. "Don't do it," Chloe told him. "I'm not going to eat him. He'd probably taste like shit anyway. I'm going to go over there, and show him that I'm not just a monster. You can come too." Roger told her as he tied his boots. Chloe thought about it and got her own boots on. They both went Ghost and flew off. Chloe checked on her phone and found out where Nathan Frost's show was being recorded. They flew down and stayed in their Ghost forms as they went up to the front office. "We're here to see Mr. Frost." Roger told the receptionist.

The receptionist was clearly terrified as he notified someone. Ten minutes later, Chloe and Roger were led to the studio and heard James McCready announce, "We have two surprise guests this evening, Roger Wulfsson, and Chloe Phantom!" They walked in and waved at the audience watching, they were greeted with a mixture of cheers and a few boos. Roger and Chloe sat down and greeted Nathan Frost and James McCready. Mr. Frost started right away by saying, "We will not be intimidated; Ghost." Roger just looked at him and said, "Am I really that intimidating, sir? You obviously haven't met my future mother-in-law."

Half the audience laughed out loud, the rest were shocked into silence. Chloe looked at her fiancé and he continued, "Mrs. Fenton is one of the most intimidating creatures I've ever met. It's no wonder that Chloe's Father married her." Frost was starting to get red in the face before he said, "Why did you infiltrate our society, what is your plan?!" Roger calmly replied, "I came here to try to promote human-ghost friendship. As for my plan, I'm hoping to marry the most beautiful woman in the world and raising a family." Frost calmed down and looked like a thought dawned on him, "That's your plan, to breed an army." Chloe answered this one, "We plan on raising four kids at the most. Hardly an army."

Frost shut up then and McCready said, "How can you even be sure you can have kids?" "I'm here, aren't I? My Dad's half-ghost and had kids with my human mother. I'm only one-quarter ghost, but I'm pretty sure that means we can have kids just the same." "But that's a big if," McCready said. "If not, then we'll just adopt." Chloe responded. Frost jumped in then, "And raise him how?" "We'll raise our children, adopted or not, to be good people who care for others." Chloe replied. "And what's to stop them from becoming bullies and monsters?" Frost smugly asked. "We won't tolerate it. If any of our future children bully other children, we will discipline them," Roger explained. "You have anything you care to share, Ms. Phantom?" Frost said, his eyes looking at her abdomen. "Yes, your tie looks ridiculous," Chloe said, and the audience laughed while Frost got red in the face.

McCready then said, "Time for a commercial break, we'll be back in five." McCready got up and went backstage to reapply some makeup while Frost glared at Chloe and said, "You and that freak are in for it when we get back on the air." Chloe looked at him calmly and replied, "I have fought against beings that could kill you with a hard poke. I stared down beasts with more eyes than you have appendages. If you really think that you frighten me, Roger, my Father, or ANYONE in my family, you are sorely mistaken." Frost looked incredibly shaken when he realized that this was one person he couldn't intimidate.

The show came back on the air and McCready said, "We're back, with a new update on the life of the ghost Roger Wulfsson. Chloe, did you know what he did while you two broke up after High School?" Chloe looked intrigued and said, "No, we never brought it up." _Oh shit, _"Well, we have discovered that he had a one night stand during that time, and the woman in question passed out during it. What do you say to that?" Chloe gave Roger a questioning glance, and he explained, "We were both drunk. It was my first time, nothing like it has ever happened to me before, or since." "According to her," Frost said, having been handed a paper by McCready, "it was 'the roughest sex I ever had'." Chloe blinked at that.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ghost?" Frost smugly asked. "To you, go to Hell. "Chloe," Chloe looked at him, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Roger meant every word he said, and hoped that she would believe him. "I know," Chloe said, and the audience cheered them. Frost and McCready were flabbergasted. Chloe then turned to them and said, "If you think that your cheap tricks can hurt us, you're wrong." With that, they left, and the audience was still cheering.

The two of them flew off and Chloe said, "Do, kiel ŝi estis?" _So, how was she? _Roger swallowed and said, "Ŝi elris post dek kvin minutoj. Mi eĉ ne…" _She passed out after fifteen minutes. I didn't even… _Chloe stopped and stared at him, "Fifteen minutes?!" Roger blushed and said, "I know, that's fast. I was…close too." Chloe stared at him in shock, "That's fast for you?!" "For the Pack it is," Roger said. Chloe blinked and stared then asked, "What's 'long' for the Pack?" Roger rubbed his neck and blushed as he said, "I once just sat on a rock and heard my parents for almost three hours." "HOURS!" Chloe screamed.

They just floated in the air for a minute before silently flying on.

**_Later that night_**

Roger stood at Truce Island, waiting for Wulf. _I hope everyone is alright. It's been so long… _His thoughts were interrupted when he smelled his Father approaching. Roger saw him and yelled, "Patro! Kio estas erara, estas cxiu alright?" _Father! What is wrong, is everyone alright? _Wulf smiled as he looked at his son, "Ĉiuj estas bone, Roger. Mi venis ĉar mi devis vidi vin denove." _All is well, Roger. I came because I had to see you again. _The two ghosts embraced, and Wulf let loose his tears. "Se nur vi ne ekzilita mem, tiam vi povus reveni hejmen. Vi forlasis nin, mi ne povas preni vin," _If only you had not banished yourself, then you could return home. You abandoned us, I cannot take you back._

Roger sighed and said, "Mi scias, Patro. Mi neniam vidas la Pack denove. Sed, mi ne povas almendaŭ vidi vin kaj Panjo?" _I know, Father. But, can't I at least see you and Mother? _Wulf looked at him for a few minutes and said, "Vi volas, ke ni aliĝi vi ĉe via geedziĝo?" _You want us to join you at your wedding? _"Jes. Bonvolu, venu," _Yes. Please, come. _"Kaj venu viziti kiam ajn vi deziras. Mi volas mian infanoj scii kiu ili estas." _And come visit whenever you wish. I want my children to know who they are. _Wulf smiled and turned to leave. "Via Patrino kaj mi estos tie." _Your Mother and I will be there. _Roger smiled as he cut open a portal and returned to the Human World.

**Chapter 7**

Roger woke up in his own apartment, _3 more days. _Three more days and he would be married. He felt giddy at the thought. Roger got up and started doing planche push ups. Keeping his legs folded he pushed using only his arms. After doing this for ten minutes he got up and started doing leg raises. After twenty minutes of leg raises he was interrupted by a ghost appearing in his room. Roger ignored her for five more minutes before standing up and saying, "The answer is no."

The ghost was yet another female; this one was dressed in armor and looked like she had earned the right to wear it. She had blue skin and green eyes and said, "Then the rumors are true. You and your children will conquer the Ghost Zone. I won't let that happen." "What?" Roger said; then ducked as the female warrior tried to take his head with a sword. "Danny Phantom is only half-ghost, and he is already one of the most powerful beings there is. If I let you and his daughter consummate, then there's no stopping your spawn from taking over the Ghost Zone!" The warrior yelled as she swung her sword again, ruining his bed.

"I have no intention of doing that lady!" Roger yelled as he barely dodged a third slash and kicked her away. "LIAR! ALL MEN ONLY CARE FOR POWER!" She screamed as she charged forward. Roger quickly sidestepped and tripped her, then grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her with his claws in her spine. "Look, I'm only saying this once. I have no interest in taking over the Ghost Zone. All I want is to live my life and raise a family. Spread the word." Roger clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw his wounded opponent in then closed it. _THAT's why all those ghosts have been attacking me and Chloe; they think we're plotting to conquer the Ghost Zone._

Roger laughed at the idea of him ruling the Ghost Zone. It was preposterous, even with the power he had, he couldn't stay king. _Chloe'll love this when I tell her. All Hail The King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. _He chuckled as he took his shower and got dressed. He assumed his true form and flew out of his apartment, lazily flying all the way. Halfway to Chloe's apartment he spotted her Mother, Sam, fighting five ghosts. She blasted the first one then sucked into a Thermos, then ducked as a second tried to attack her and got sucked into the Thermos.

The last three tried attacking all at once; Sam calmly shot them all down and sucked them into her Thermos then put her Thermos and ecto-blaster away in her purse. Roger floated down and said, "Where'd you learn to do THAT!?" Sam smirked at her future son-in-law and said, "Jack, Jerry, and Chloe may have gotten their powers from Danny, but they got their skills from me." Roger zoned out for a second to let that sink in; then realized Sam was talking to him. "What?" "I said, are you ready? You have everything you need?" Sam said. "Yes, we're ready for it," Roger told her. "Uh-huh. I doubt that. Come see me around four, I have something you two will need," Sam told him then Roger continued on his way to Chloe's apartment.

He phased into her apartment and heard that she was still in the shower. "Don't shoot, it's just me," Roger said out loud. "Sheesh Roger, can't you use the door?" Chloe yelled as she stayed in the shower. "I did, technically," Roger told her. Roger just sat on her couch and said, "You might as well come out, I'm not leaving without you." "Fine," Chloe came out wearing her towel and went to her bedroom. Roger quietly followed her in and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she took her towel off. Before she said anything he gave her a small, tender bite on her neck, and she near purred at the sensation.

"Three more days," he told her, and trailed a line of kisses on her neck and cheek. Chloe swallowed and said, "Please, just, hold on a minute. It's only three more days." "You sure you want to wait that long?" he asked as his hands started to trail down her body. "Yes," Chloe firmly said, but Roger could tell that she was enjoying what he was doing. But, no means no, and he let her go. Chloe got dressed in front of him and when she was dressed said, "What are you planning, Mr. Wulfsson?" "A picnic in the Ghost Zone; there's more to it than just all the ghosts and dead islands, and I'm going to show you some of the sights."

"Alright, let me make something, then we'll go," they then spent a few minutes making some sandwiches for the picnic. Chloe packed them into a small cooler along with some drinks, Roger went back to his true form and clawed open a portal and they went in. "Alright, where to first?" Chloe asked. "Follow me," Roger said, and they flew off in a north western direction, down. They soon heard what sounded like a waterfall, and Roger pointed, "There it is, the RainbowRiver." Chloe flew closer and stared in awe at all the colors of the river.

"It's so beautiful…so many colors I never even thought could exist…" Several ghosts floating nearby agreed. "Many ghosts looking for peace come here to relax and watch the water. Come, there are other sights to see," Roger told her. Chloe looked back at the RainbowRiver and followed her fiancé.

They flew in a southeasterly direction up and soon found the island they were looking for. "This is The Garden. No other place like it exists in the Ghost Zone. The flowers here are all unique, no two are alike." They entered The Garden and saw all the various flowers. Some drooped, and their petals resembled crying faces. "Don't ask me for the names of these flowers, they're all hybrids of some form or another," Roger told her. "Only Clockwork knows what flowers originally grew here." They saw numerous flowers, of all shapes and sizes.

Some were as small as ants; others were giant, as large as a football field. All the flowers were some strange combination of colors; none had less than four different colored petals. One flower had only a single petal that was red, green, blue, and white. Another had hundreds of petals, some black, some white, some grey even. "This place, it's impossible in the Human World," Chloe said, "These flowers, their colors, their sizes, their variety, all in one place…" Chloe shook her head and they continued to look through The Garden, seeing flowers that no human could imagine.

When they had seen all they could, after hours of looking, Chloe's stomach loudly grumbled. "Anywhere we can eat?" "TruceIsland. It's not all that impressive by itself, but no one will attack anyone else while they're there." "Alright, let's go," Roger led her to TruceIsland where they lay down and had their lunch. After eating, Roger looked up at the sky of the Ghost Zone. "So, what do you see up there? Look closely." Chloe looked, really looked at the green swirling sky and said, "I…don't know. Now that I'm paying attention, I think I see patterns, or something."

"That's right; there are patterns in those swirls. They're almost like…constellations in the Human World's night sky. Over there, you can see the Devil Pattern. And over there, is the Hanged One Pattern," Roger pointed out those and other patterns, the Chariot, the Judgment, the Tower, and a dozen others. "What about those two patterns over there? They look like they're connected," Chloe pointed out a pattern Roger had missed. He smiled and got closer to her, whispering, "The Lovers Pattern." Chloe kissed him and they just lay there, letting it linger.

**Chapter 8**

The next day found Chloe and Roger inside their new house Sam had shown them the day before. It was already bought and paid for; Sam told them it was their wedding present from her and Danny. They didn't waste time moving in, and still the house was shockingly empty. Two master bedrooms, two bathrooms besides the ones in the master bedrooms, and three regular sized rooms besides, it was bigger than they imagined, they had no idea what to do with so much space.

Roger woke up behind Chloe, her body fitting his own perfectly. He casually took a moment to smell the air as she slept; it smelled slightly of the all natural shampoo she used, made from actual flower oils. _I hope she never stops using this…_Chloe had always used the most minimal amounts of cosmetics and perfumes, it was part of the reason he fell in love with her. It stung his nose to be around other girls who slathered themselves like they were blank dolls. With a light groan Chloe woke up. "Bonan matenon, mia Malluma Princino." _Good morning, my Dark Princess. _"Bonan matenon, mia Belega Besto." _Good morning, my Beautiful Beast. _She gave him a small kiss and asked, "Kion ni povas eble fari hodiaŭ?" _What can we possibly do today?_

Roger kissed her back and said, "Ni povas nur kuŝi tie la tutan tagon kaj estu mallaborema." _We can just lie here all day and be lazy. _Chloe kissed him back and snuggled closer to him and they stayed there for a few more hours. After that they decided to get up and see a movie. "Kio estas bona filmo por vidi?" _What's a good movie to see?_ Roger asked as they flew to the theater. "I heard that Wolfman remake is pretty good," Chloe told him. They got to the theater and bought their tickets. Two hours later they came out, Roger actually liked this werewolf movie. "That was a good movie. The mauling was decent, the plot wasn't too slow, it was almost perfect." "And what would have made it perfect?" Chloe asked him.

Before he could answer a thunderous explosion went off, and a green skinned white clad halfa flew through it, laughing the whole time. "PLASMIUS!? HOW DID HE GET OUT!?" Chloe screamed as she went Ghost and flew up to fight him. Chloe built up a large ecto-energy ball and hit him hard, sending him back. Roger assumed his true form and flew up after her, aiming straight for Vlad Plasmius. Vlad recovered faster than expected and blasted her back with his own ghost ray. "Out of my way girl, you're nothing to me." "How about me!" Roger yelled as he kicked Vlad…only for his leg to get caught. "You're nothing you pathetic blob of ectoplasm!" Vlad then twisted till Roger's leg was at the wrong angle and threw him back.

Roger landed on a building and cracked the ceiling, falling into the next floor. Everyone saw him and screamed, he ignored them and snapped his leg back with a roar of pain. Roger quickly flew back up to see Chloe absorb a ghost ray from Vlad and send it back to him. "You're clever, girl. Much more than your Father," Vlad told her. "You're going down, Plasmius." Chloe told him. Vlad laughed at that statement and said, "You're out of your league. Tell me, can you do THIS!" Vlad made three copies, all of them headed straight for Chloe.

Roger flew as fast as he could and tackled one of the copies, biting its shoulder. The copy blasted him off and unleashed a barrage of ghost rays. The ghost barely dodged them and turned invisible. "Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig, agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh crua le cruach!" His green skin turned red as his red celtic knots on his arms turned green and the Celtic spirals on the back of his claws disappeared and showed in his now white eyes as every muscle and tendon stood out in relief against his skin. Roger roared as he charged at Vlad. Vlad Plasmius saw him and casually punched him back. "That won't work, Plasmius. I'm invincible now!"

Roger charged forward and executed a combination of slashes and kicks. Vlad dodged them all then punched Roger's solar plexus, stopping him and making him gasp in pain. Vlad kicked him back and said, "Not so invincible after all." He then made ten copies which flew all around Roger. The ghost was helpless as the copies blasted him with explosive energy discs. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Roger screamed as hundreds of explosions went off all over him. The pain, the noise, the flashing light was too much for him, and he passed out.

Roger woke up to see Chloe sitting beside him with a gash on her forehead and Jack with some nasty cuts and a face full of bruises. "What happened?" Roger weakly moaned. Chloe helped him sit up and said, "I got the copies, then he made more. Jack arrived and we started to beat him then he used a Ghostly Wail on us." "How? He doesn't have that power." "He does now, he bragged about forcing himself to learn it while he was imprisoned. It was how he broke out." Jack told him. "Where is he?" Roger asked then was answered when he heard a small explosion overhead.

Roger, Chloe and Jack looked up to see Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius charge toward each other, making another explosion when they hit. "It's over Vlad, there's no reason to fight anymore!" Danny yelled as he dodged a ghost ray and answered with his own. "That's right, I have NOTHING LEFT NOW! Maddie! My Fortune! My Reputation! AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Vlad screamed as he threw dozens of explosive energy discs.

Danny countered them with his own discs and yelled, "You did that yourself! You couldn't move on, and now you have nothing!" Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail and Vlad did the same. As the two attacks connected all the windows within a mile exploded from the power! Chloe and Jack exhaustedly went Ghost and Roger followed. "We gotta get people out of here." Chloe said. For the next hour the three of them worked with Police and Fire Fighters to evacuate the area where Danny and Vlad battled. No matter how far they were they could hear the explosions as the two original halfas fought.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why now?" Chloe lamented as they got the last group of people out.

Roger couldn't answer, only flew back to see the titanic conflict. By the time he could see them they were down to just using their fists as they flew around pummeling each other. Any attempt at defense was long abandoned; Danny and Vlad were just punching each other, seeing who would collapse first. They were both bleeding out of dozens of wounds they had inflicted, but they didn't care. Their hatred for each other was all they cared about. After an hour of this they separated, both halfas breathing heavily. "You will pay for all your crimes Vlad, the women you raped, the people you killed, the thousands you robbed and ruined! It ends today!" Danny yelled.

Vlad yelled back, "NO! After I kill you, I will conquer the world like I should have done from the start!" The two halfas charged forward, their bodies glowing with their power. Roger turned away at the incredible explosion that erupted as they hit. When he looked back he saw both of them falling, Vlad was unconscious and Danny looked like he was still awake. Roger flew and caught the two men, gently putting them on the ground. Danny clutched at his ribs; his whole body looked like an insane collection of bruises. "Go to Fenton Works and get the Ghost Gauntlets," Danny ordered the ghost.

Roger wordlessly flew off and saw Sam at Fenton Works. "I need the Ghost Gauntlets." Roger told her. Sam ran into the basement and brought them out. "Is Danny okay?" she worriedly asked. "He's alive, Vlad's beaten," he told her then flew back to Danny. Vlad was just waking up. Danny quickly took the Gauntlets and told him, "Hold him." "What are you going to do to him?" Roger asked; this seemed too dark for Danny. "Hold him!" Danny ordered, and Roger did as he was told.

Vlad weakly struggled, but he was too weak now. "What are you going to do Daniel? Kill me? Then you'll be just like me." Vlad taunted. Danny ignored him as claws came out of the Gauntlets. Danny phased the Gauntlets into Vlad and pulled out his ghost half. Roger never saw anything so evil; it struggled against Danny, who looked at it. Danny went Ghost again and tore the ghost in half, and it dissipated into dust. "NO! NNNOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed over and over again. That one word, then, Roger heard his heart stop. "NO!" Danny screamed. Roger put him down and Danny started CPR. "No, this isn't what I wanted!" Danny screamed as he tried to resuscitate his most hated enemy.

Danny kept on trying for half an hour before giving up. "No. I didn't want this." Danny whispered. "You couldn't have known," Roger told him. "It doesn't change the fact that he's dead because of me," Danny said. "He was evil, he had to be stopped. You probably saved countless lives." Roger argued. "Danny…you won't turn because of this."

Danny looked at him, shocked. "Come on, you need to get to a Hospital." Roger helped him up and flew him to the nearest Hospital.

**Chapter 9**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Roger stood in an all black tuxedo, Chloe's brothers Jack and Jerry were beside him as his groomsmen. They had rented a room in the Trident Hotel ballroom, decorated it in black, purple, green, and red. Everyone was dressed in black as per the theme, and all were waiting for Chloe and Danny. Roger looked at his parents again. They stood at a corner, watching, both showing their pride and happiness to be able to be here.

A large deer carcass encased in ice was in a corner, Wulf had brought it as a present; Jerry froze it with his ice power so it wouldn't spoil. A judge had agreed to officiate the wedding, they were all ready for this. Suddenly, an organ started playing Toque and Fugue in D minor, and Chloe walked down the aisle, escorted by Danny. Her dress was exquisite in black. Sam had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter walk up to Roger.

The judge officiating their wedding spoke up, "Life is an adventure. It has its ups, its downs, its triumphs, and failures. Today, we are here to witness as these two share the adventure together. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now." For a minute the ballroom was more silent than the grave, and he continued. "Who here has the rings?" the judge asked. Jerry stepped up and handed the judge the rings, and the judge gave the smaller one to Roger. "Roger Wulfsson, repeat after me: I, Roger," "I, Roger," "with this ring," "with this ring," "solemnly swear myself to you, Chloe," "solemnly swear myself to you, Chloe."

Roger put the ring on her finger then continued with something he himself wanted to say, "Chloe, ever since I met you, I could feel a connection between us. I love you, more than anything." The judge smiled and handed Chloe the ring for Roger. "Chloe Fenton, repeat after me: I, Chloe," "I, Chloe," "with this ring," "with this ring," "solemnly swear to myself to you, Roger," "solemnly swear myself to you, Roger." Chloe then said what she wanted to say, "Roger, everything we've been through has been one adventure after another. I hope that we can share even more adventures together, from now on, till the day I die."

Roger and Chloe signed papers provided by the judge then kissed and the judge said, "By the authority invested in me by the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you man and wife!" everyone got up and cheered. Without further ado they then retired to the table and started to eat. Jerry then stood up and brought out a projector. "What can I say about our boy Roger? He has good table manners," the projector showed a picture of Roger when he was younger eating a steak like a dog. "is afraid of nothing," the projector showed Roger cowering behind Chloe from a regular clown, "and is at heart a true romantic." The projector last showed several images in order, first of Roger and Chloe making out, then them seeing Jerry taking pictures, and finally them chasing him.

Chloe leaned in and said, "I thought you destroyed that camera." "He must have replaced it," Roger said as everyone's laughing at his expense died down. Jerry then said, "But really, Chloe, I'm happy for you. Out of all the guys out there, you chose the best one for you."

Roger and Chloe's best friend Rachel Greene then stood up and took the remote for the projector from Jerry. "For as long as I've known Chloe she's always been generous," the picture showed Chloe at 4 hogging a cake; "serious," the next picture showed her fawning over Roger as he played the guitar for her, "and cheerful." They then saw a bunch of pictures of Chloe, Roger and Rachel in their usual gothic attire, looking like the most miserable beings in existence. After all the laughing died down Rachel continued, "But really, in all honesty, she is one of the best people in the world, and I hope that you two are happy together."

Everyone gave her a standing ovation before going back to eating, all the while Roger and Chloe held hands, it made eating a little awkward, but they managed. Once everyone had their fill, they took to the dance floor. Jack and April left then; everyone gave them a hug goodbye before they took to April's car. Everyone else there hit the dance floor, even Wulf and Grendal danced a little. It went on forever, Roger and Chloe danced together as close as they could, anticipation and excitement building all the while. Before they knew it, it was night, and Chloe and Danny had one last dance together, Father and Daughter saying goodbye.

Before they all left, Chloe threw her bouquet and Marie caught it, looking very happily at Jerry. Then they all went their separate ways, Roger and Chloe flying back to their house. The air was heavy with anticipation as Roger and Chloe flew. Roger had butterflies in his stomach, _this is it. _Chloe had made it clear that she wanted to do it on their wedding night, and now, here it was. The ghost remembered his wife telling him how nervous she was; it made him worry about ruining her first time. They reached the house and Roger lifted her through the doorway.

"So, how do we start this?" Chloe asked. "I think a shower's in order first, then, we'll see where that leads," Roger confidently told her. Chloe nodded and he let her down. She kicked off her shoes and headed for their bedroom, "You can take the other," she told him. Roger followed her and took some of the toiletries and headed back to the other shower. As he cleaned himself he heard her washing in the other. His anticipation was growing as he continued to clean himself. Hearing Chloe's shower turn off, he did the same and went intangible to let the water off.

He walked to their room and saw the perfect woman lying on their bed naked. He came over next to her kissing from her hand, to her arm, to her shoulder, the neck, and finally her lips. "Don't worry," he whispered as he kissed down her throat, leaving a small love bite that made her gasp a little in pleasure. Roger kissed down to her breasts and gave one of them a gentle squeeze as he kissed the other, then vice versa. Chloe's hand petted his head as he went lower until he reached her opening. Chloe spread her legs and he slowly forced his tongue in. Chloe gave a small gasp as Roger continued making love to her.

He went faster and her breathing quickened, urging him on further until with a loud scream she climaxed. Roger licked it off of her before kissing back up to her face.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Chloe nodded before grabbing his head and kissing him. Roger thrust in and she let go with a painful scream. Roger came out and wiped the small tears away. "We can stop now," he told her. "Just give me a minute," Chloe said, and Roger lay down next to her, softly kissing her. Chloe started to rub her hands down his body, sending goose bumps through him. Chloe then grabbed his member and started to rub her hand up and down it.

Roger couldn't stand it after a few minutes and climaxed with a groan of pleasure. The two lovers just laid down a little, holding each other before Chloe said "Okay, I'm ready." Roger got on top of her and thrust inside her once more, going as slowly as he could. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back as he went faster and faster. Roger could feel himself about to climax as Chloe did, then he climaxed the next second. Chloe lay there breathless and said, "That was…incredible." Roger kissed her and said, "Just wait for the second round."

**Chapter 10**

Roger woke up the next morning to see Chloe already awake. "That was even better than I thought," she said. The two of them kissed and he told her, "We have our whole life ahead of us now. What do you want to do?" Chloe got a look in her eye and said, "I want to do what we did last night again." Roger smiled and said, "Whatever you say, Mrs. Wulfsson."


End file.
